The invention relates to a disc holder for a rigid audio and/or video disc, which holder is intended for transferring the disc to the turntable of a disc-record player by means of a loading device and which comprises clamping means for retaining the disc in the disc holder.
Such a disc holder has been proposed in the applicants non-prepublished Netherlands Patent Application No. 8302130, to which U.S. application Ser. No. 808,664 corresponds, and comprises clamping means constituted by three disc clamps which are regularly spaced about the circumference of the disc. These disc clamps are radially movable relative to the centre of the disc. Due to this arrangement insertion of a disc into this disc holder must be effected very carefully in order to ensure that all the three disc clamps are moved outwards at the same time. Moreover, the clearance between the disc and the disc holder after the outward movement of the disc clamps is comparatively small. This may complicate the insertion of the disc into the disc holder and may also result in the disc, situated on the turntable, fouling the disc holder when the disc record player is subjected to shocks.